


i am seeing in green now: a poem about slime farming

by eynn



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, does anyone else find it very annoying to farm slimes? because i do and yet i keep doing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eynn/pseuds/eynn
Summary: a very short almost limerick about slime farming. that’s all.





	i am seeing in green now: a poem about slime farming

got bit by slimes  
a couple times  
how am i supposed to feed you

got bit by slimes  
so many times  
ungrateful little bastards 

get bit by slimes  
all the times  
where’s my slime charmer ring

got bit by slimes  
running out of rhymes  
but hey i can see in green now


End file.
